


In the Middle of Barbados

by CharlieDC



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hey you just got stabbed on a mission lemme lowkey beat the shit out of this guy with my bear hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Barbados

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing prompt for a Tumblr anon :)

Eggsy was always the one to get injured, the inattentive dip. He was the one who always flirted with Harry and sweet talked and made innuendos while on missions and that’s why he’s the one who always ended up being punched, stabbed or injected with god knows what from behind.

That’s why Harry was always looking out for two. It was tedious, but god damn did he love that boy. Too much like his father; care free and ever so humble.

So when Harry wasn’t paying attention and gets stabbed with a god damn hunting knife in the middle of Barbados, Eggsy panicked.

No, wait, lemme rephrase that. At first, he panicked.

His second move was chasing the guy down, beating him senseless and taking names.

“God- SHIT- fuck me oh fuck.” Harry felt the knife go in, but it wasn’t until he saw the blood that a dull-throbbing intensified in the wounded area. He was sliding down the wall he used as support and tried to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness. 

His first, inaudible thought was This is a brand new suit, that wanker…

Harry Hart, ladies and gents.

It wasn’t until Eggsy came back at his side that he even realized he left.

“Lancelot, I’m going to need you to come in for reinforcements and get our intel. Arthur has been injured and I need a medic ASAP. Take this one.“

He knelt in front of Harry and smiled weakly.

“Arthur, are you okay? What do you feel? Are you still with me!?” Eggsy grabbed Harry’s face with both his hands and made sure Harry held eye contact, “Arthur you fuckin’ look at me ‘arite?” 

Harry adored it when Eggsy’s south-side accent slipped through. It went straight to his-

Wait. Wait. He’s slowly dying. This is no time for arousal. He mentally tells his phallus to take a seat and focus on the fact he is bleeding out.

“Wh-where did you go?” Harry slurred.

“I-um,” He blushed. Blushed? Why the hell is he blushing?

Roxy ran by, gave Harry the once-over, mumbled something for only Eggsy to hear, and ran off.

“I beat tha shit outta the prick.” 

“Eg-Galahad… wha-…?” Harry couldn’t construct a sentence. He could barely stay conscious, let alone converse with his fellow agent.

“’E ran off an’ I chased after ‘im an’ I beat ‘im with ma fists. It was pretty sick, really, you’d’a been impressed.” Eggsy smiled. He’s fucking smiling.

Harry might die and Eggsy is smiling and Harry is totally fine with that being the last thing he sees.

  


Back in the hospital room of the shop, Eggsy is holding Harry’s hand when he stirs to consciousness.

“You beat him with your fists?” Is the first thing Harry says within 14 hours of being asleep.

“Wha?” Eggsy slurs, groggy. He rubs his eyes and adjusts his position in the chair next to Harry’s bed. “Eh, yeah. It was kinda flight or fight n’ I probably shouldn’t of left you, ‘Arry, but all I saw was red.”

He trailed off, staring at his loafers.

“How’d you feel?” Harry sat up, winced, and decided to try sitting up later. Eggsy just stared, confused. “When you hit him, how’d you feel?”

“The only thing I really remembered is just seeing you bloody… cold… dead… Pissed me right off.” Eggsy smiled down at his free hand, fumbling with a loose seams in his slacks.

Harry squeezed his hand.

“Thank you, love.”

Eggsy smiled up at Harry, bright and giddy.

“Any time, old man.”


End file.
